Zuri Zenobia Ross
Zuri Zenobia Ross is one of the main characters of Jessie. ''Zuri was adopted at birth from Uganda, Africa. She is the youngest member of the Ross Family and also the sassiest. She has imaginary friends and loves to have tea parties, especially with Emma. Her imaginary friend, Milly The Mermaid, appeared in Princess And The Pea Brain. Her other friend Chubby the bear is a stuffed animal. It seems she has a very loving and hopeful humor with "Millie" and "Chubby" also "Mr.Snozzles" 'Appearance' Zuri comes from an African background. She has curly black hair, with dark skin, and a very cute face. She is a very fun person to be around family and friends. She can be seen constantly wearing cute tutus, and tiaras, as well as different costumes, varying from Indian saris, to bows and casual outfits. She is also known for having different conversations with her imaginary friend. Zuri's favorite color is purple. She sometimes can be mean to Ravi, and also be nicer. She is really nice, but, can be extremely sassy. She has imaginary friends that she talks to often, such as Millie the Mermaid and sometimes she pretends Chubby the bear is alive too. Relationships Jessie and Zuri are very close. As her nanny, Jessie cares much for Zuri. Bertram and Zuri are also very close. Although Bertram seems to think the kids are annoying, he cares for them much it's like a love/hate connection. In the episode Trashin' Fashion Zuri is very supportive to Bertam. She tries to help him ride a bike. Character History 'Season 1' *In '"New York, New Nanny", Zuri asks Jessie to be her nanny and her sibling's new nanny after the old nanny runs off. Although Jessie doesn't accept the offer, she still gets hired to do the job. She, along her siblings, try to run away from Jessie to get their parents' attention. *In '''The Talented Mr. Kipling Jessie takes the kids out to the park and Zuri insists there is a girl named Genevieve who calls her a mean name. She has Jessie handle the problem, but when she finds out it's an imaginary girl; Jessie might just need to be a little imaginative to solve the problem. Zuri is also seen being very sassy to Mrs. Chesterfield, a grumpy old lady who lives in the same building. *In''' Used Karma, she is seen pranking Ravi along with Luke throughout the episode. *In '''Zombie Tea Party 5, she invites Emma to her tea party, but things go wrong when Emma ditches her for her other friend. *In''' One Day Wonders, she helps Tony with his job along with Ravi, and she gives money to Jessie and Luke for their music video. *In '''Zuri's New Old Friend, Zuri makes a new friend who isn't imaginary, Nana Banana. *In Creepy Connie Comes a Callin', she believes that Ravi can predict the future. *In Christmas Story, she tries to make Ravi believe that Santa is a good guy. *In Star Wars, Zuri helps Luke steal some of Jordan Taylor's belongings to sell. Zuri also reveals she likes country music. In "Are You Cooler Than a 5th Grader?", she sells lemonade in the lobby of their apartment building. Jessie helps her. She also sells very spicy cookies and Ravi sells them glasses of milk to drink up. *In "Take the A-Train... I Think?", Zuri goes with Jessie, Ravi, and Emma to the cultural fair for Emma's social studies assignment for Battery Park. *In Romancing the Crone, she helps Jessie steal her mother's tiara back. *In The Princess and the Pea Brain, she tells Jessie a story about why Brody is not right for her. *In World Wide Web of Lies, she meets a mean kid named Axel, and stads up to Agatha along with Jessie. *In The Kid Whisperer, she helps Bertram clean his room along with Emma and Ravi. *In Glue Dunnit: A Sticky Situation, she is a suspect in the case of who put the glue in Mrs. Chesterfield's purse. *In Badfellas, she plants a tree in Central Park and becomes way to overprotective of it. *In[[ Beauty and the Beasts| Beauty and the Beasts]], she is in the LIttle Miss Big Apple Beauty Pageant. *In Evil Times Two, she likes Angela, who is competing for Jessie's job. *In Tempest in a Teacup, she and Emma recreate Jessie's prom. *In A Doll's Outhouse, she is afraid of dolls after watching a scary movie but overcomes it. Trivia *Her birthday is in October, and she was brought home in April. *Zuri is very sassy and her personality is similar to that of the title character's in the Roxy Hunter movie franchise. Her usual quote is " Heck to the no! " *Her favorite topping on an ice cream is caramel, and she has at least once mistaken the word 'Karma' for 'caramel' (Used Karma). *She blames global warming for everything bad that happens. *She can be bribed with candy. *Due to her young age, she still believes in the Easter Bunny and in Santa. *Has cable TV. *She was in the 2nd grade in Season 1. But then in Make New Friends, But Hide the Old, she entered the 3rd grade. *She likes country music, especially Rascall Flats (Star Wars). *She takes piano lessons, but hasn't learned anything because her teacher tells her about her break-up. *She is a major Tessie shipper, considering she started it. *She wants to marry Chubby the bear. (Beauty & the Beasts) *Her name is the almost the same as Tom Cruise's daughter, Suri. *Has called Mr. Kipling an "Over-Grown Gecko" In Glue Dunnit: A Sticky Situation. *Zuri is very silly but sometimes can be serious. *She goes all crazy when she eats cake. (Tempest in a Teacup) *Her godfather is Johnny Depp. (Gotcha Day) *She found Jessie on the street and once called her a "street nanny" (New York, New Nanny) *Both she and Luke were adopted the same year. *Jessie kind of thinks that Zuri is getting older and the sign of Milly the Mermaid dying was a sign of her getting rid of her imaginary friends. (The Secret Life of Mr. Kipling) *It is revealed that her full name is Zuri Zenobia Ross. (The Secret Life of Mr. Kipling) *It is shown that Zuri is good at writing songs. (Nanny in Miami) * Her middle name Zenobia was originally spelt with an a instead an e. * She often says " Tony knows a guy" * In (Teacher's Pest) She was having a liking problem with her scrict math teacher. * It was revealed in (The Secret Life Of Mr. Kipling) Chubby The Bear was one of the toys responsible for the death of Milly The Mermaid. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Ross Family Category:Children Category:Images of Zuri Ross Category:Zuri Category:Zuri's enemies Category:Dolly watchers Category:Comments